


A Szégyen Városa

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: SKAM (Norway), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Evak - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Sérülés, Translation, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: Isak Valtersen csak egy átlagos árnyvadás - gyakorlott és halálos.Even Bech Næsheim csak egy normális mondén tinédzser (aki egész életében birtokában volt a Látás képességének).Mi történik, mikor a kettejük világa összeütözik? Hamar rájönnek, hogy eg kell tanulniuk megbízni egymásban, annak ellenére, hogy mindketten ennek ellenkezőjéről vannak meggyőződve mikor szembenéznek azzal a titokzatos ellenséggel, ami azzal fenyeget, hogy elpusztít a világukban mindent, ami különlegessé teszi azt.Másnéven: A SKAM és Végzet Ereklyéi crossover, amit senki sem kért.





	1. A kezdet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [City of Shame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449950) by [Basic_fangirl17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basic_fangirl17/pseuds/Basic_fangirl17). 

Egy átlagos nap volt ez az osloi Intézetben, mikor Isak élete örökké megváltozott.

Egy széken ült a fegyverszobában és a tőrkészltét élezte - a kócos szőke haja mindig az arcába lógott, eltakarva ezzel így a látását is. Mélyet sóhajtva a frissen élezettet a többi három mellé tette és gyönyörködött benne, hogyan csillognak a napfényben. Egy gyönyörű, nosztalgikus pillanatig újra látta a tíz éves önmagát, ahogyan a szülinapján ezeket megkapta a szüleitől. Maga előtt látta a mosolyukat, ahogyan fetépte a csomagolópapírt és olyan hangosan sikított örömében, hogy az egész intézet meghallotta.

Isak sóhajtott a boldog emlékeken, és rájött, hogy szüksége lesz valamire, amivel elterelheti kódorgó gondolatait, mielőt azok kevésbé boldog emlékekhez térnének vissza.

Felnézett az ölében felvő tőrökről az ablakra. Annyit szidhatta az Intézetet, amennyit csak akarta - és ahogyan azt gyakran meg is tette -, de azt sosem tagadhatta le, hogy a kilátás elképesztő. Nem számít, az ember melyik ablakon nézett ki, mindig valami gyönyörűséges nézett vissza rá.

Isak mindig is furcsálta, hogy az Oslo Intézet építői nem a városközpontba, hanem annál egy kicsit távolabb építkeztek, de sosem panaszkodott miatta, hiszen a kilátás innen messze sokkal jobb volt.

A fegyverszobából nézve az utcák csillogtak a reggeli napsütésben. Az emberek ki és be járkáltak az épületekből, és rohatak a dolgukra. Egy röpke pillanatra Isak elgondolkodott azon, amilyen is lenne ez, ugyanilyen ártatlannak és tudatlannak lenni, mint amilyenek a világuk szörnyűségeivel szemben a mondénok. Elkezdte azt kívánni, hogy bárcsak normális gyerekkora lett volna, iskolába ment volna és barátokkal találkozni, meg azzal a személlyel, akit majd elvesz. - _Nem,_ \- gondolta magában, _\- elég ebből. Ez egy teljesen másik élet, mint ami nekem jutott. Nem éri meg ezen rágódni._

Az ajtó minden figyelmeztetés nélkül, egy nagy puffanással kivágódott. Kizökentve a gondolataiból, Isak felugrott hogy szembeforduljon a támadóval, megragadva egy tőrt és a másik hármat hagyva, hogy a padlóra hulljon. Eskild - az Intézet vezetője - lejtett be a szobába, egy nagy köpennyel a hátán, ami szélesen lebegett utána (Isak megmondta már neki egyszer, amikor kinevezték az Intézet vezetőjének, hogy a köpeny nem szükséges, de Eskild csak leintette és elvonult). _Érdekes,_ \- gondolta Isak, - _hogy Isak nem a szokásos mennyiségű táncos mozgással és energiával lépett be a szobába._

\- Jó reflexek; fejlődsz! - mondta az arcán egy széles vigyorral, ami Isakot egy kicsit idegesítette. Eskild végül is megzavarta a pihenő idejét.

\- Mit akarsz, Esklid? - sóhajtott Isak és lehajolt a fölre hogy elkezdje összegyűjteni a tőröket. Mintha Eskild belelátott volna a gondolatai közé és biztosítani akarta volna, hogy ő az árnyvilágba tartozik - nem mintha Isaknak szüksége lett volna megerősítésre ezzel kapcsolatban.

\- Csak meg akartalak nézni, hogy minden oké-e veled, mert... - És itt el is hallgatott, mert Isak felé fordított a fejét, és a türelmetlenség jelei tisztán látszottak a fiú arcán.

\- Eskild, nyögd ki mit akarsz; nem vagyok most hangulatbna a játékaidhoz. - Isak monoton hangot ütött meg, hogy érzékeltesse Eskilddel, hogy tényleg nem érdekli most semmilyen beszégetés. Működött is, a másik férfi kényelmetlenül kezdett el álltában fészkelődni. _Jobb lesz, ha megéri, amit mondani akarsz,_ \- gondolta Isak.

\- El akarok mondnai neked valamit. Kérlek nem gurulj be nagyon... egymondénvelünkfogélni - motyogta Eskild, ahogyan idegesen körbekémlelt a szobában.

\- Mi? - kérdezte Isak felpattanva és Eskilddel teljesen szembe fordulva, miután rátette a tőröket a székre, amin előtte ült. Eskild láthatóan nyelt egyet, nyilvánvalóan idegesen várva Isak reakcióját az új hírekre. Egy pillanatig, a várakozó csendben Isak csak Eskild arcát nézte.

\- Egy mondén velünk fog élni, az Intézetben. - Egy hosszú percig csak a folytogató csendben álltak, ahogyan Isak megpróbálta elkapni Eskild tekintetét.

\- Mi a retkes halál, Eskild? MIÉRT? - Isak megpróbálta kordában tartani a vérmérsékletét, de a dühe megtörte a próbálkozásait. - Birtokolja legalább a Látást? Vagy csak valaki, akit összeszedtél az utcán? Tudod, hogy rohadtul tilos mondénokat hozni az Intézetekbe! - Isak megpróbálta megindolkolni a dühét a Klávé szabályaival, de egyikük sem hitte el, hogy ez volt a valódi oka annak, hogy Isak ilyen dühös volt.

\- Nézd, Isak, megígérhetem neked, hogy igenis speciális eset, és azért kell itt élnie. Amúgy meg nagyon rendes srácnak néz ki. Ki tudja, talán még kis is jöttök egymással, - sóhajtott Eskild, ahogyan megpróbált józan észt beszélni a forrófejű fiúba.- Már letisztáztam minden a Klávéval, és egyetértenek azzal, hogy szüksége van a védelmünkre!

Eskild, csak intézd el, hogy távol maradjon tőlem. Nekem itt dolgoznom kell, amibe nem tartozik bele semmilyen kis mondén... - Isak a mondat közepén hallgatott el, amikor Eskild mögé pillantott és meglátott egy magas, jóképú férfit, ahogyan őt figyeli a fegyverszoba ajtajából. Az idegen Isakra vigyorgott és magabiztosan begyalogolt a szobába. Eskild hallotta a lépteket és megfordulva Isak mellé lépett, hogy lássa a rejtélyes látogatót.

Ritkaság volt az, hogy Isak nem jutott szóhoz, de mégis itt állt, képtelenül arra, hogy befejezze a mondatot. Egek, arra sem emlékezett, hogy egyáltalán miről beszélt. Hallotta, ahogyan az idegen léptei visszhangozzák a saját, zakatoló szívverését, ahogyan ez a titokzatos fiú, aranyszőke hajjal Isak arcától pár centire megállt.

\- Hi, - mondta egy olyan könnyed hangon, amit Isak egyszerre szeretett és irigyelt. - Even vagyok.


	2. A bemutatkozás

Isak teljesen le volt döbbenve. Egy mondénnak nem kellene ennyire magabiztosnak lennie.

\- Öhmm, helló, én... - kezdett bele Isak, hirtelen roppant idegesen attól, hogy mennyire feszülten csengett a hangja.

\- Isak, igen, tudom - vágott közbe Even, még mindig azzal a széles vigyorral az arcán, ami felforralta Isak ereiben a vért. _Ez a kis szemét még élvezi is ezt_ \- gondolta Isak, ahogyan a méreg egyre csak emelkedett benne. - Már mindenki mesélt rólad.

\- Mindeki? - kérdezte Isak meglepett hangon. Gyűlölte azt, ahogyan Even arra kényszerítette, hogy az érzelmeit megmutassa a hangján keresztül minden alkalommal, amikor beszélt. Az érzelmek a fegyverek közé tartoztak, és bárki is volt ez az Even, ő a forgatásuk mestere volt. Isak nem értette, hogy Even hogyan képes kiprovokálni belőle az érzelmeit, amikor már kiskora óta megtanulta, hogy nem szabad semmilyen érzelmet mutatnia, és eddig ez a taktika jól életben is tartotta.

\- Ja, mindeki. A Parabatai-od azt mondta, hogy nem leszek képes nem megtalálni téged, ha követem az "angsty kamasz" nyomát. Vagy legalább is valahogy így fogalmazott.

Even hangjában annyi ártatlanság volt, ami csak egy mondénében lehet, de ugyanolyan magabiztossággal beszélt, ami egyértelműen egy Árnyvadászé volt. Egy enigma volt Isak számára, és ez veszélyessé tette őt. Másemberek olvasása gyerekjáték volt Isaknak, ahogyan a legtöbb ember az arcán hordta minden érzelmét, és ha nem is, akkor egyenesen Isakra üvöltötték a testbeszédükkel. De Even; ő egy teljesen más játék volt, és egy olyan, amit Isak nem igazán akart játszani jelenleg.

\- Ha megbocsátasz Even, nekem itt dolgom van - mondta annyi magabiztossággal, amennyit csak ki tudott erőltetni magából, ahogyan ellépett Even mellett. Visszafordult, hogy lássa, ahogyan Eskild rá akar mutatni a tényre, hogy nem kell jelenleg semmit sem csinálnia, de elhallgattatta egy halálos pillantással és kiviharzott a szobából.

Isak nem volt benne teljesen biztos, hogy kire volt mérgesebb: erre az Even gyerekre, önmagára, vagy mindenki másra az Intézetben. Szoros verseny volt, de nem nagyon érdekelte a végeredmény. Csak annyit tudott, hogy rohadtul ki volt akadva.

Isak a konyha felé vette az útját, ahol látta, hogy a többiek a baráti társaságaikra oszolva ücsörögnek. Voltak a lányok - Eva, Noora, Chris, Sana és Vilde - akik körbeülték az étkezőasztalt és arról pletykálkodtak, hogy menyire szexi az új mondén fiú (amitől Isaknek ingere támadt megforgatni a szemét és felsóhajtani egy jó mélyet) - és a fiúk - Jonas, Magnus és Mahdi. Isak hezitálva ment oda a fiúk csoportjához, akik a hűtő mellett álltak, próbálva megakadályozni, hogy a dühe rávegye arra, hogy valami hülyeséget műveljen. De mielőtt odaért volna hozzájuk, Jonas észrevette őt és elvesztette a fonalát a szellemes beszélgetésnek, amit addig a többiekkel folytatott.

\- Isak! Hej! - szólt Jonas hangosan, mintha csak el akarta volna csendesíteni a lányok asztalánál zajló pletykálkodást. - Hogy vagy...? - Kezdett bele, de Isak közbevágott.

\- Miért mondtál rólam ilyeneket Evennek? - rontott legjobb barátjának Isak a kérdéssel, és hiába próbálta meg a hangjából kimosni a haragot, tudta, hogy a próbálkozása megbukott.

\- Milyeneket?

Jonas megpróbált ártatlan arcot vágni, de Mahdi és Magnus, akik mellette álltak látványosan próbálták visszafogni a kuncogásukat. Jonas finoman oldalba könyökölte őket, mint egy bukott kísérletként arra, hogy elhallgattassa őket. Isak csak gyilkos tekintettel méregette Jonast, aki előtt-utóbb elhúzódott a pillantás elől és lesütötte a szemét.

\- Oké, Isak, bocsi, csak egy rossz vicc volt - mondta a fiú komolyan, és Isak hitt neki, ahogyan érezte a mérgét semmivé foszlani Parabatai-ja hangja hallatára. Ez volt a sok dolog egyike, amit imádott Jonasban: a fiú képtelenségét a hazugságra. Az őszintesége mindig olyan frissítő volt valakinek, aki folyamatosan elrejtette az érzelmeit; néha napján Isak azt kívánta, bárcsak olyan lehetne, mint Jonas. Nem mintha ezt valaha is elismerné neki. Sóhajtott és egy kis mosolyt villantott a legjobb barátjára.

\- No para, csak egy kicsit meglepett - hazudott Isak könnyedén, majd megpróbált ellazulni a barátai társaságában. Nem volt ugyan benne biztos, hogy ez volt a megfelelő megnevezés ezekre az emberekre, de ők voltak minden, ami Isaknak jutott. Egek, családot is jelenthetnének Isaknak annyiból, amennyit Isak a családról tudott. - Bocs, hogy kiakadtam.

\- Ah, nem gáz - mondta Jonas, és egy karjával Isak vállán magához ölelte a fiút, amolyan testvéri szeretettel, amitől Isak ragyogóan vigyorogni kezdett. Isak sóhajtást hallott, és a lányok felé fordult, hogy egy csalódott arcú Evaval találkozzon a tekintete.

\- Bakker! Azt hittem, ez legalább érdekes lesz. Annyira unalmasak vagytok srácok - motyogta Eva, ahogyan a kézfejére tette a kezét és egy dramatikus levegőt kifújva visszafordult a többiekhez.

A motyogás erősödött a lányok asztalától, de Sana csak egy apró mosolyt villantott Isakra.

Isak mélyen tisztelte már a lányt azóta, hogy egy éve megérkezett az Intézetbe. Mindig is tudta, hogy az Árnyvdászoknak nem kellene semmi féle mondén vallás híveivé válniuk, így amikor Sana besétált az ajtón, a hijabjával a fején, Isak azonnal elítélte. Ezért cserébe ő is cinikus és elítélő volt Isakkal szemben, de gyorsan rájöttek, hogy mennyire sokdologban hasonlítanak egymásra. Sana elmondta Isaknak, hogy a hite nincs semmiben kárára az Árnyvadász életének. Amikor a Klávé megkérdőjelezte őt a vallásával kapcsolatban, azt mondta, hogy azért hordja a hijabot, hogy az ichor ne tegye tönkre a haját. Egy kissé körültáncolta az igazságot, de sosem hazudott - ez egy olyan képessége volt, amit Isak kifejezetten tisztelt benne. De arra is rájött hamar, hogy hogyha az ember megismeri, a lány nagyon törődő és kedves tud lenni, csak méltónak kell lenni a szeretetére.

\- Ha egy showt akartok lányok, akkor több mint örömmel segítek gyártani egyet - szólalt fel egy gyönyörűen tiszta hang az ajtóból. _Rohadna meg_ \- gondolta Isak, _ez kibaszottul mindenhol ott van_.

\- Even! - szólt Sana olyan vidámsággal, amit senki sem tuott volna letagadni, és a lányok többi része is mosolyogva fordult a jövevény felé.

Isak megesküdött volna, hogy látta Evat, ahogyan megrebegteti a szempilláit és erre csak megforgatta a szemét és rosszallóan megrázta a fejét. Ennyire nem volt ellenállhatatlan. Amikor Even rá emelte a tekintetét Isak magában káromkodott egy sort és végiggondolta, hogy lehet, hogy esetleg hangosan is kimondta1 előbbi gondolatait, miközben elkezdett elpirulni.

Halványan érzékelte, ahogyan Jonas mellette int Evennek és odahívja magukhoz és Isak a bajsza alatt átkozódott. Nem éppen állt jól a szénája, amikor ezzel a sráccal kellett beszélnie. Hogy a retekbe fog éppen most sikerülni neki?

Even kis bólintással elindult feléjük, és látta, ahogyan az össze lány tekintete követi őt - Sana egy mindent tudó tekintettel, még a többiek imádattal bámulva az alakját. Jonas helyet csinált közte és Isak között és a hely hamar meg is telt egy magas, szőke alakkal, és a kör újra bezárult.

\- Halla. Miről van szó? - kérdezte, ahogyan végigtekintgetett a fiúkon, majd kíváncsi szemei megálltak Isakon.

\- Róla, igazából - mondta Magnus, ahogyan Isakra mutatott. - Azt hittük, hogy ő és Jonas össze fognak veszni, de ez a kettő ahhoz túl unalmas. - Vilde erre felkuncogott az asztalnál de Isaknak nem volt agya arra abbana pillanatban, hogy erre odafigyeljen, nem ám, hogy Magnus és Vilde lesz/nem lesz kapcsolatára.

\- Oh, tényleg? - Isak tudta, hogy Even még mindig szemkontaktust próbált vele létesíteni, és nem kellett atomfizikusnak lennie, hogy tudja, az az idegesítő, magabiztos vigyor még mindig ott feszül a fején, de visszautasította, hogy a szemébe nézzen.

_Sose hagyd sekinek, hogy szemkontaktust létesítsenek veled. Így képesek lesznek megtalálni a gyengeségeidet - minden a szemedben van._ Isak apjának a hangja visszhangzott a fülében, és kissé megborzongott az emlékre.

Ennyi volt. Ki kellett jutnia innen. Even még egy dolog volt azon a listán, amivel Isak nem tudott megbirkózni - pontosan az érzelmek és a pókok mellett.

A szobámban leszek - szakította félbe az élénk beszélgetést Isak, ami Even és a barátai között folyt. - Ne zavarjon senki, nagyon sok dolgom van holnapra - jelentette ki monoton hangon és a legrövidebb úton elhagyta a szobát; anélkül, hogy viszzanézett volna, hogy láthassa a döbbent értetlenséget mindenki arcán.

Csak akkor érezte úgy, hogy tud ismét lélegezni, amikor elérte a szobáját.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angsty (Melléknév): Amilyen minden tinédzer néha. Nagyjából ez a megnemértettség érzését jelenti, és azt, hogy ez a személy teljesen egyedül érzi magát a világban, úgy érzi, hogy őt senki sem érti meg.


	3. Az első kapcsolat

\- Valami rosszat mondtam talán? -kérdezte Even, hogyan Isak kiviharzott a szobából.

\- Nem, Even, ne aggódj. Isaknak csak beletelik egy kis időbe, mire hozzászokik az új emberekhez.

Jonas Evenre mosolygott és könnyen szemkontaktust létesített vele. _Érdekes_ \- gondolta Even -_, hogy Isak és Jonas ilyen homlokegyenes ellentétek._ Isak morgós volt, és rettenetesen hideg minden új dologgal vagy személlyel szemben, miközben Jonas befogadást és boldogságot sugárzott magából. De az alapján, amit Even az Árnyvadászok világáról tudott, mindig a legkülönbözőbb párok alkották a legnagyszerűbb Parabatai párosokat, hiszen ez tette számukra lehetővé a különböző képességek legteljesebb kihasználását harc közben.

\- Ah, no para. Teljesen megértem, hogy mit érez most, ne aggódjatok.

A mondat előbb kicsúszott belőle, mint hogy visszafoghatta volna. Nem tudott szinte semmit Isakról, de érzett egy furcsa empátiát és kötödést a fiatalabb fiú felé. Attól a pillanattól kedve, hogy besétált a fegyverszobába, megismerte az eltéveszthetetlen rettegést, ami a fiú arcára ült. Az a félelem, amit a fiatalság ártatlansága tett lehetővé, és amiről Even azt kívánta hogy bárcsak még mindig a birtokában lenne, de amit az univerzum úgy döntött, hogy olyan kegyetlenül kitép a kezéből.

Mikor a gondolataiból sikerült kihúznia magát, észrevette, hogy az Intézet minden lakója őt nézi, egyértelműen kíváncsi tekintettel.

\- Mi az? - kérdezte Even nevetve tőlük.

\- Te nem hasonlítasz egyetlen mondénra sem, akivel eddig találkoztam - jegyezte meg Vilde rosszgyerek módjára, intrikával csillogó szemekkel és Even hallotta a háttérben Magnust felhorkantani, de úgy döntött, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyja.

\- Hát, nem sok mondén látta azt, amit én, - mondta Even könnyedén, próbálva kontrollálni a hangját és az emléje hátuljában tartani az emlékeket, amik elő akartak törni az említésükre.

Ebben a pillanatban jött rá arra, hogy ki kell jutnia innen. Ismerte az Árnyvadászokat - elkezdenének feltenni olyan kérdéseket, amiket ő nem akart megválaszolni. A döbbent tekinteteket leszarva viharzott ki a szobából ugyanazon az ajtón keresztül, ahol Isak tette néhány perccel ezelőtt. Nem igazán tudta, hogy egyáltalán merre megy, de Even mindig magának hozta a szabályait. Csak tovább sétált.

***

Isak az ajtójának dőlt, miközben próbálta megfejteni, hogy mi is történt pontosan, amikor lépteket hallott a folyosón, egy halk motyogással együtt.

Nem értette meg teljesen, mi volt az, de úgy tűnt, mintha ez a személy dúdolni próbált volna. Mikor a dúdolás és a léptek elkezdtek elhalkulni, Isak kíváncsisága legyőzte őt, és ajtaját résre nyitva kidugta a fejét, hogy kikémleljen a folyosóra.

Nem tudta bent tartani a meglepődött zihálását, amikor meglátta az árnyékokba burkolódzott alakot az ablak mellett ácsorogni a folyosó végén. Even.

_Egek, Isak_ \- gondolta magában a fiú - _, mondj már valamit! Egyértelműen eltévedt._ Isak magában átkozta az idiótaságát, hogy valamiért Even jelenlétében nem volt képes semmi értelmes cselekvésre. Egyszerűen nem tudott rá értelmes magyarázatot találni, és ez végtelenül idegesítette.

\- Even... ööööööh...? - _...eltévedtél?_, akarta kérdezni, de erre a másik szőke abbahagyta a dúdolást és szembe fordult Isakkal, és a torkán akadtak a szavak. _Fejezd meg a mondatot, fejezd be a mondatot, fejezd be a rohadt mondatot!_ \- ordított magára Isak gondolatban, ahogyan látta, hogy a magas alak elindul felé. Minnél közelebb ért hozzá, Even magas alakját annnál kevesebb árnyék burkolta.

\- Én...? - kérdezte Even finoman vigyorova, ahogyan kíváncsian nézett Isak szemébe.

\- Eltévedtél? - kérdezte Isak ajkát beharapva, ahogyan megpróbálta Even arcán megkeresni a választ.

\- Többé már nem, - válaszolta Even könnyedén, amibe Isak belepirult. Hirtelen egy visszhang zengte be az Intézetet, ahogyan Eskild hangja végigpattogott a kőfalakon; és pontosan olyan kellemesen hatott a hangja Isak fülének, mint egy fegyverdördülés.

\- Even?

-Oh, Istenem, - sóhajtott Even és körbekémlelt. - Rejts el...? - kérte bizonytalanul, és olyan reménytelien nézett Isakra, hogy a fiú egyszerűen képtelen volt visszautasítani. Szélesebbre tárva az ajtaját intvitálta be Event egy kézmozdulattal.

\- Miért kell rejtőzködnöd? - kérdezte Isak kíváncsian, Even arcát figyelve, aki az ő tulajdon szobáját méregette egy eltéveszthetetlenül valódi mosollyal.

\- Csak még nem szeretném, hogy megtaláljanak - vont vállat Even, ahogyan leült Isak ágyának a végébe. - Tudod, ez elég érdekes, - mondta Even egy kis szünet után. - Az alapján, amit tudok rólad... sosem gondoltam volna rólad, hogy sárga függönyt akarnál a szobádba.

\- Ámbár nem tudsz rólam semmit - mondta Isak védekezően, ahogyan kihúzta a székét az asztalától, majd Evennek szemben letette és leült rá.

\- Talán nem. De hogyhogy sárga? Mármint, ebben a szobában minden vagy fekete, barna vagy fehér, - mondta Even, és körbemutatott a szobára maga körül.

\- Nem vagyok benne biztos. Nem is szeretem a sárgát, de nekem egyszerűen ez így néz ki jól, - mosolygott halványan Isak, ahogyan a balján lógó szatén függönyökre nézett. Even csak őrá mosolygott, ahogyan halkany megszólalt.

\- Jó áll a mosoly. Többet kellene mosolyognod.

\- Néha egyszerűen nincs meg az okom a mosolyra, Even - sóhajtott Isak, és első alkalommal Even szemébe nézett. 

Isak érezte, ahogyan megfeszül a teste, hiszen Even szemébe nézi furcsán intim érzés volt, és olyan érzése volt, mintha ő maga is utazást tenne Even lelkében. Even kék szemei csillogtak a délutáni napsütésben, és Isak számára megmutatták, hogy mennyire is rettegett igazából a fiú. Percek teltek el, és egyikük sem mozdult, csak egymás szemébe néztek, felfedezve egymás íriszének mintázatait - miközben egymás múltját ismerték meg a másik szemében. Életében először Isak megértette a mondást, miszerint "A szem a lélek tükre", és Even szemei lenyűgözőek voltak. A köztük beállt csend kényelmes volt, és amikor Isak sikoltást hallott, megrebbenve pillantot félre Even fogságba ejtő szemeitől.

\- Mi a halál volt ez? - pattant fel hirtelen Isak, megijedve, és azonnal pánikolva. Felkapta az irónját és a szeráf pengéjét az asztalról és az ajtóhoz futott. Mielőtt az ajtóhoz nyúlt volna visszafordult Evenhez, aki zavarodottan és rettegéssel nézett vissza rá.

\- Szerintem neked most itt kellene maradnod. Nem biztos, hogy számodra biztonságos lenne odakint - beszélt Isak annyi meggyőződéssel a hangjában, amennyit csak ki tudott erőszakolni magából, és a meglepetésére, Even bólintott.

Furcsa érzés volt, hogy ahogyan Isak elhagyta rohanva a szobát, úgy érezte, hogy most már igazán ismeri Event. Úgy tűnt, mintha csak szimplán el lett volna rendelve, hogy találkozzanak. Nem kellettek nekik szavak, hogy beszélgessenek; tudta, hogy volt köztük kapcsolat.

Kissé elmosolyodott, ahogyan gyakorlatilag a fél lépcsőházon könnyedén keresztülugorva vetődött a hang irányába, mikor meghallotta az Intézet riasztóit felbőgni. Démon támadás. Isak megborzongott és a falakat rázó riasztás hangja felé vetette magát - a könyvtár felé. De elrohava mellette látta, hogy a hatalmas, fél mter vastag, tömör fa és kovácsolt vas ajtót, ami az Intézet főbejáratát őrizte eddig, szinte kirobbantották a helyéről, és csupán néhány tartó fémdarab maradt meg az ajtó két oldalán. Isak kifújt egy mély levegőt és engedte az agyának, hogy teljesen harc-üzemmódba csússzon, mielőtt az arcához emelte volna a szeráf pengéjét.

\- Adriel - suttogta, és a penge felragyogott, és még az rávetülő délutáni napfényen is túltéve ragyogott Isak kezében.

Isak tovább futott a könyvtár felé, hogy annak ajtaját ugyanolyan állapotban találja, mint a főbejáratét. Kívülről látta, ahogyan az Intézet többi lakója kétségbeesetten próbál megküzdeni egy horda Moloch démonnal.

Amint belépett a könyvtárba, meglátta Eskildet, akit egy hatalmas démon szegezett a torkánál fogva az egyik könyvespolcnak és a karmai minden másodpercben azzal fenyegettek, hogy felvágják Eskild torkát. A lángok, amelyek a démon szeméből csaptak ki veszélyesen közel voltak a férfi arcához, de ekkor a szörny valami olyasvalamit tett, amit Isak még sosem látott; megszólalt.

\- Hol van a fiú?


	4. A kérdés

\- Hol van a fiú?

Isak torkán akadt a szó, ahogyan az ajtóban állt. De mindegy is volt, mert mielőtt akármit is reagálhatott volna, Jonas rákiabált a baljáról.

\- Isak! Egy kis segítség?

És ez elég volt Isaknak, hogy akcióba lendüljön. Szeráf pengéjét meglendítve vágta le egy csapásra az egyik démon fejét, amelyik Jonast támadta. Hátulról támadva a meglepetés erejével együtt észrevétlenül és könnyedén tudott belevágni a démon húsába. Amaz felhörgött, ahogyan a teste darabokra hullott, majd felrobbanva semmivé foszlott, maga után hagyva Isak arcán és Adrielen egyaránt egy tisztes réteg ichort.

_ \- Csessze meg,_ \- gondolta Isak magában. - _Utálok ichort pucolni akármiről_.

Jonas egy fárasztó harc után végzett a saját démonjával, így a szobában csak az a démon maradt, amely Eskildet tartotta. Egy fájdalmas nyögés hangja jött az Intézet vezetője felől, ahogyan a démon megismételte: - Hol van a fiú? - köpte a démon, és rázni kezdte Eskildet, mintha csak kiszedhette volna belőle az információt így. - Hol a fiú, hol a fiú, hol a fiú? - kántálta a démon, és Isak rájött, hogy ez volt az összes szó, amit ki tudott mondani. Lépteket hallott maga melől, és Isak hátrafordult hogy lássi Mahdit, Magnust, Evat és Sanat a szeráf pengéiket szorongatva, ichorral az arcukon. Az Intézetet egyértelműen elözönlötték a démonok. Mind a hat tinédzser teljesen sokkoltan állt ott, ahogyan nézték az előttük kibontakozó jelenetet. Mind segíteni akartak Eskildnek, de tudták, hogy nem tudnak érte semmi mást tenni anélkül, hogy még további veszélybe sodorják az életét.

\- Nem tudom, hogy miről beszélsz.

\- Hol van a fiú? - kérdezte a démon hörögve és megrázta Eskildet, mintha csak így kieshetne a férfiből a válasz. - Hol van a fiú, hol van a fiú, hol van a fiú? Ekkor Isak rájött, hogy valószínűleg csak ezeket a szavakat képes kimondani a szörnyeteg. 

\- Nem... tu... dom - lehelte Eskild ahogyan az összes levegő kiszállt a tüdejből, az ajkai látványosan lilulni kezdtek, és Isaknak ekkor lett elege. Elkezdett a démon felé rohanni - figyelmen kívül hagyva a többiek kiáltásait. De a hirtelen mozdulatokkal csak magára vonta a démon figyelmét, ami elfordulva Eskildtől csak még jobban megszorította a férfi torkát.

Isak egy egyszerű mozdulattal merítette a démon húsába a szeráfpengét, éppen a hasa és a bordái határán. Ezek után mintha minden lassított felvételben történt volna.

A démon ahelyett, hogy visszatért volna a saját dimenziójába vicsorogva forult Isak felé, és Eskildet kiengedve a szorításából hagyta őt a földre hullani. Ahogyan Eskild levegőért kezdett kapkodni és megpróbált arrébb kúszni, a démon halálosan Isakra morgott.

\- Hol van a fiú?

A lény hangja mély volt és volt benne valami eredendően gonosz, amitől Isak gerincén végigfutott a hideg. Elkezdett Isak felé lépkedni - már ha azt a mozgást egyáltalán lehet hívni járásnak - és Isak hátra lépett minden egyes lépéssel, amit a démon tett felé. A penge, amivel a szőke egyszer már megpróbálta megölni a szörnyet minden lépésénél meglengett - kellemetlen emlékeztetőként szolgálva az elbénázott kíséretére arra, hogy megszabaduljon ettől a szarevőtől.

\- Akárkit is keresel, rossz helyen keresed - mondta Isak, mikor megtette a harmadik lépését hátra, és nem lépett tovább.

Meg fogja állni a helyét, remélhetőleg visszaszerzi a szeráfpengéjét és végre kivégzi ezt az erős démont. Ezt a döntését azonban kezdte megbánni, amikor a teremtmény tovább közeledett felé. Ám pont, mikor elé ért megállt, és nagy fejét az ajtó felé fordítva leste meg azt a mozgást, aki magára vonta a figyelmét.

\- FIÚ! - üvöltötte a démon, és a hangja úgy megrázta az Intézet falait, mint a mennydörgés. Isak odafordította a fejét, hogy lássa, mi vonta el a démon figyelmét, és egy kis dobókéssel a kezében, a lépcső tetején ott állt Even.

Mielőtt Isak felfoghatta volna, mi történik vele, a démon az alkarjába mélyesztette a karmait, felkapta, és áthajította őt a fél könyvtáron, így kisöpörve őt az útból, és Even után vetette magát. A kőpablón landolt - a bokája, a karja és a feje pokolian fájt. A világ lassan tompulni kezdett Isak számára, de igyekezett úgy mozdulni, hogy a hátán feküdjön - és így levegye a súlyt az újjonan szerzett sebeiről.

Sötétség kezdett beúszni a tudatába ahogyan látta Esklid, Jonas és Even aggódó arcát, ahogyan lenéznek rá. Látta, hogy mozog a szájuk, de nem értette, mit mondanak.

Érezte a karjára rajzolt Iratze melegségét, még pont azelőtt, hogy elnyelte volna a sötétség.


	5. A felépülés

Az öntudatlanság nyugalmát suttogó szavak törték meg, és Isak érezte, hogy valaki megfogja a kezét. Megpróbálta kinyitni a szemét, de a teste nem akart együttműködni.

\- Mennyi deig tart még, amíg felébred? - kérdezte egy furcsán ismerős hang, mélyen aggodalommal átszőve. - Egy napja alszik, már eszméleténél kellene már lennie.

\- A fejsérüléseknél ezt nehéz megítélni, Jonas, még a mondén orvostudománnyal együtt is. Az Iratze biztsan sokat segített neki, de az agynak sok időre van szüsége a gyógyuláshoz - csiripelte a másik hang egy biztos távolságból, ami csak és kizárólag Eskild lehetett.

\- Igen, ezt mondtad, de ez hosszabb idő már, mint ami normális lenne, nem? - kérdezte Jonas, és mintha kissé lihegett volna.

Csak egy hosszabb szünet után szólalt meg újra.

Mit fogunk ezzel kezdeni?

Mire gondolsz most? - kérdezte zavarodott hangon Eskild és Isak szinte biztos volt benne, hogy az ismertetőjegyeként szolgáló zarart arckifejezést is a kérdésehez csatolta.

\- Tudod, hogy nem maradhat itt. Nem, ha ez történik.

Volt egy bizonyos mérges éle a szavainak, ami megdöbbentette Isakot; Jonas mindig is a nyugodt, összeszedett tagja volt a társaságuknak.

\- Nézd Jonas, tudom, hogy hogy érzel az ittlétével kapcsolatban. De kötelességem megvédeni...

ÉS ISAKKAL MI VAN? AZ IS KÖTELESSÉGED, HOGY ŐT MEGVÉDD! ÉS NÉZD MEG, HOGY HOL VAN MOST, ESKILD!

Ha Isak tudta volna mozgatnia a teste bármelyik részét, akkor megrándult volna barátja ordítására, még akkor is, ha érezte a jobb kezén az erősebb szorítást, ahogyan Jonas hagyta a dühét felrobbanni.

\- Sajnálom Jonas. De oka van annak, hogy Even itt van, és védelemre van szüksége. Ő nem egy képzett Árnyvadász, mint Isak. Nincs senkije - magyarázta Eskild, próbálva értelmet verni Jonas forró fejébe, és ahogyan a fiú érezte a kezén enyhüni a szorítást már tudta, hogy Jonas meghátrált.

\- Tudom, tudom. Persze. De akkor is - a jelenléte veszélybe sodor mindenkit. Amíg a mi fedelünk alatt van, itt senki nem lesz biztonságban. Csak idő kérdése mielőtt ez valai mással is megtörténik. És ő talán már nem lesz olyan szerecsés, mint Isak.

\- Jonas, Árnyvadászok vagyunk, mi sosem vagyunk biztonságban - ez része a munkaköri leírásunknak. Mi vagyunk a tűzfal, ami megvédi a világot a démonoktól. Mondénokat védünk. És összesen ennyi, amit teszünk - mondta Eskild már nyugodtabb stílusban, Isakon erőt vett a kimerültség, és visszasüllyedt a homályba - tudta, hogy a beszélgetésnek már így is, úgy is vége lenne.

***

A következő alkalommal, mikor Isak felébredt tudta, hogy most már a teste jobban fog engedelmeskedni az akaratának, de többé már nem érezte, hogy fogják a kezét. Mély lélevgzetet véve kinyitotta a szemét - párat pislogott és kellemetlenül húzta össze szemeit a fényesen ragyogó nap elől. Elfordítva a fejét meglátta Event, ahogyan az ágya melletti széken ülve olvas egy könyvet. Isak nem tudta nem bámulni egy pillanatig az előrehullt hajfürtöt, aki kiszabadult a gondosan megcsinált hajából és ráhullott az összeráncolt homlokára. Akármi is volt abban a könyvben, az aggodalommal töltötte el Event.

_De édes,_ gondolta Isak, mielőtt viszatért az agya a valóságba és rájött, hogy valószínűleg szólnia kellene neki, hogy ébren van, és befejezni a bámulást.

\- Even? - A hangja gyengének és rekedtnek hangzott a sok alvás után. Annak ellenére, hogy mennyire beletemetkezett a könyvébe, a szőke fiú egy szempillantás alatt a másik ágyra dobta a könyvét és Isak felé fordult, neki szentelve minden figyelmét.

\- Isak! - Kék szemei tele voltak megbánással és reménnyel, de látni lehetett a mosolyában, mennyire is örül annak, hogy Isak ismét ébren van. - Istenem, jól vagy? Mindenki őrültmód aggódott érted, és mivel én hoztam a nyakatokra a fenyegetést... - haradta sietve, és a szemei olyan könnyekkel teltek meg, amelyek azzal fenyegettek, hogy lecsordulnak az arcán, így hát Isak félbeszakította.

\- Even, állj. Ez nem a te hibád. Árnyvadász vagyok. Démonokkal küzdök nap, mint nap - ez a munkám. Néha megsérülök. Ez amolyan szükséges rossz az egészben - magyarázta Isak annyi magaiztossággal, amennyit csak ki tudott tuszkolni magából, és megpróbált egy olyan meggyőző mosolyt villantani mellé, amilyet csak bírt. Úgy tűnik működött, mert Even ellazult egy kicsit, de a megbánás szikrája még mindig ott volt a szemében.

\- Lehet, hogy igazad van ebben. De mindenki, akit eddig szerettem... - motyogta a mondat végét, ahogyan a távolba meredt. - És tudom, hogy csak most találkoztunk, de nem bírom elviselni a gondolatot, hogy hogyha... két napig nem ébredtél fel és én...

És akkor a könnyei lecsordultak, Isak pedig saját magát és Event is meglepve kinyúlt, hogy letörölje őket Even orcájáról.

\- Minden rendben. Minden rendben lesz - suttogta a vadász.

Even válaszként csak finoman megfogta Isak kezét, és a két fiú ott ült, egymás szemébe nézve a csendben. Csak fél perc lehetett vagy talán egy örökkévalóság, egyikőjük se tudta igazából.

A pillanat békje és beslőségessége azonnal megtört, mikor a gyengélkedő ajtaja kivágódott és Madhi, Jonas és Magnus ömlött be a szobába, mélyen belemerülve a beszélgetésükbe. Az azonban hamar elcsendesedett, amikor Jonas - a trió közepén álló - észrevette Isak nyitott szemeit.

\- Isak?

\- Szia Jonas - válaszolta Isak gyengén, elengedve Even kezét és Even visszahúzódott, hogy a szomszédos ágyra üljön, de továbbra is figyelmesen nézte az előtte zajló jelenetet. Nem tartott sokáig, amíg Jonas oda nem rohant Isakhoz, és köré nem fonta a karjait.

\- Majdnem halálra ijesztettél, te rohadt idióta! Soha többet ne csinálj ilyet! - mondta Jonas majdnem zokogva. - Nem tudom ezt a démonölős baromságot csinálni a parabataim nélkül.

\- Per legjobb barátod - vigyorgott Isak és Jonas csak gyengén bólogotott és nevetbe helyeselt Isak szavaira, majd szépen lassan elhúzódott, hogy a többiek is odajöhessenek köszönni.

\- Ember, jó megint látni - mondta Madhi, ahogyan felé nyújtotta a kezét egy ilyen tipikus tesó-kézrázsra, és Isak örömmel viszonozta a gesztust.

\- Igen, haver, mindenki rosszullétig aggódta magát miattad! - magyarázta Magnus, és megcsikizte röviden Isak talpát. - Megyek és szólok Eskildnek, hogy felébredtél. Jó újra látni haver!

\- Ja, téged is Magnus - kuncogott Isak, ahogyan látta a szkőe fiút sietve, de mégis komikusan kifutni. - Szóval, mi történt a két nap alatt, amíg én nem voltam a kormánynál? - kérdezte Isak, észrevéve közben, hogy Even visszatért a könyvéhez, és hogy a többik teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyták.

\- Uhm, semmi körünös, tényleg, csak takarítottuk fel a felfordulást, amit csináltak a démonok - na meg persze megpróbáltunk életben tartani - viccelődött Jonas és játékosan vállon boxolta Isakot.

\- Ummm... oh igen, és Magnusnak végre sikerült rávennie Vilde-t, hogy elmenjen vele vacsorázni. De azt mondta "csak barátokként". Bár én komolyan nem gondolom, hogy Magnus ezt a részt is hallotta, mert azóta folyamatosan arról áradozik, hogy neki és Vilde-nek randija lesz - mondta Mahdi, ahogyan mesélte a híreket.

\- Komolyan? Ezt meg hogyan sikerült nyélbe ütnie? -kérdezte kuncogva Isak, ahogyan csak félig a beszélgetésre figyelve Evenre fókuszált a szeme sarkából. 

\- Vilde nagyon aggódott érted, és az egész démon dráma miatt nagyon feldúlt volt, és Magnus pedig odavitte neki az egyik plüssmacskáját, hogy megpróbálja megnyugtatni. És meglepő módon, működött, és Vilde végre felfigyelt rá! - magyarzázta Jonas lelkesen, és a mosolya kicsit elhalványult, mikor észrevette, hogy Isak Even irányába tekintget.

\- Wow - nevetett Isak a nem meglepő újdonságokon. Egy pillanatnyi csend után Magnus visszateét Eskilddel és az Intézet többi lakója is vele tartott. A " The Gril Squad", "the Balloon Squad" és a "The Penetrators" mind bevonultak a kórtermbe, bár Isak biztos volt benne, hogy sokan csak azért jöttek, mert a Girl Squad egyes tagjai magukkal rángatták őket. Álatalában alig látta a "The Penetrators" vagy a "The Balloon Squad" legtöbb tagját, hiszen nagy részük az osloi Intézet képviselőjeként dolgozott Idirisben. _Elég fontos ügy ez ehhez a felhajtáshoz?_ \- merengett el halványan Isak.

\- Isak! - hallotta a tömegből felbuggyanó örömteli üdvözléseket, ahogyan a nagy csoport ember felgyülemlett az ágya lába körül. Kérdések sokasága kezdett el felé záporozni, és mivel a "Jobban vagy?" volt a leggyakrabban ismételt kérdés, így úgy döntött, hogy erre válaszol.

\- Igen, Igen, srácok, már jobban vagyok - mondta Isak és keze egy mozdulatára az egész tömeg elcsendesedett. - De csak kérdezem, hogy hogyhogy TI itt vagytok? Nem mintha nem örülnék, hogy látlak titeket - mondta és kezével William és a The Penetrators felé intett, na meg Eliasra. - Úgy tudtam, hogy Idirsbe vagytok.

\- Ott is voltunk, de az Intézetet ért demontámadás olyan súlyosnak mutatkozott, hogy a Klávé úgy döntött, hogy jobb, ha nincsenek a számok itt ennyire... lecsökentve a következő hónapokban. - Meglepő módon most Yousef szólalt fel, majd egymásra mosolyogtak röviden Sanával.

\- Oh, tényleg... - suttogta Isak, ahogyan a tekintete ismét Evenre siklott. A fiú visszatért a könyve olvasásthoz, de közel sem tűnt olyan koncentráltnak, mint amikor Isak felébredt. Az igazat megvallva kifejezetten kényelmetlenül érezte magát, különösen, hogy a szobabán senki még csak tudomásul sem vette a létezését, mióta Isak barátai beviharzottak.

Isak mélyet sóhajtott magában:_ \- Evennek segítsegre van szüksége, ez biztos. Talan én lehetnék az, aki segíteni tudna neki._


End file.
